jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of the Shadowkhan
Queen of the Shadowkhan is the 31st episode of the series and the 6th episode of Season 2. Plot At a library, Jackie is trying to protect an archive from the Shadowkhan, then escapes from the library when Valmont's henchmen were trying to catch him. Meanwhile, Jade and other students are observing a crossbones tattoo on Drew's arm, which influences Jade into desiring a tattoo. Jackie refuses to let her have one, then Jade finds the symbol of the archive on the cover. She uses a pen to trace it onto a paper, then get it wet and place it low onto her leg. The next day, the students at Jade's school are even more impressed at Jade's tattoo while Drew had his tattoo erased revealing it was a fake. Valmont's henchmen return trying to steal the archive, with Jade the only one left to protect it. She screams for help, then the Shadowkhan drive away the henchmen. The next morning, while she is brushing her teeth, she wishes for breakfast, then finding that the Shadowkhan are just behind her. They are actually offering her breakfast (orange juice, toast, cereal) and hide above Jackie who is suspicious that Jade is dressed in black, which Jade dismisses it as being in a dark mood. At school, Drew agitates Jade when she claims she has gnarly ninjas, but she orders the Shadowkhan not to attack Drew when they were about to do so. Then, the Dark Hand steal the archive by digging underground while distracting Uncle with one of the henchmen dressed as an old man. Jade sees the Dark Hand with the archive after Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle realize it was missing.. Jade orders the Shadowkhan to spank them, and they do so by pulling down the Dark Hands' pants and spanking them. Jackie halts Jade's commands to attack, and thus the Dark Hand retreat in their car. Jade's skin is turning more blue as observed by Jackie. Jade requests that she be allowed to keep the Shadowkhan, right when Uncle pulls out a potion to make Jade's tattoo disappear. However, Jade refuses to let it happen and becomes an evil devil, declaring herself as Queen of the Shadowkhan. Jackie's decision to ground her proves futile when she and the Shadowkhan disappear, taking over Section 13 after imprisoning Black and the other Section 13 workers in a prison. Jade is unable to understand what the words on the Archive say, so she orders the Shadowkhan to bring in Shendu/Valmont to translate it. Shendu states that he could teach Jade the language of reading the archive, but she does not believe she can trust her. Jackie is dressed up as a Shadowkhan and is trying to erase Jade's tattoo, but is forced to fight the Shadowkhan and Jade demands they take the potion away from him. Jade then as told by Jackie, finds Shendu trying to steal the Archive and sends the Shadowkhan to go after him. Tohru, disguised as a Shadowkhan, appears behind Jade and splashes an extra potion onto Jade's tattoo, which starts erasing Jade's devil behavior. Shendu orders the Shadowkhan to destroy Chan, before Jade orders them to destroy the book instead. Valmont is kicked out of Section 13 who complains to Shendu that they missed the opportunity to collect the Talismans. Everything then returns to normal when Jade realizes she did something bad, but Jackie congratulates her for having destroyed the archive and solving the entire problem about the book's fate. Category:Episodes